qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Qubo Wikia Users
Administrators * DavidVi11aronga (founder) * Undertale&ParappaFan (now as DeltaRuneFan2001) * Superkeegan9100 * CartoonLover2604 * CrypticalFiery * Junior456 Currently has no Strikes * Alex Bartolo Animation * Nelvana Fan * 147.70.68.84 * 2600:1017:B42D:9B5C:4DC2:861E:FCAA:F037 * 82.44.59.240 * 82.44.59.240 * ThatsSal15 * Octaafdebolle * Red hair *Vegetablekitty *Abbyismaril *IRLOVER1998 *SirBlaze *ILIKECOOLOT1 *KamafaDelgato021469 *FunnehCakeRockz2004XD *Tmagoolie Currently on Strike 1 (was blocked for 1 week) * 65.51.232.35 (Violating rules 1 and 3) * 76.201.102.161 (Violating rule 3) * Bruce Savana (Violating rules 1 and 3) * Diesel The Black Engine (Violating rule 3) *71.163.57.144 (Violating rule 3) *Tryone Marnder (Violating rules 1 and 3) *Goanimate Fanatic 2006 (Violating rules 1 and 3) *LoganM7 (Violating rule 1 and keeps on violating rule 3) *Gary Kaldore (Violating rules 1 and 3) *Alec Raul The Good User Bad User Sucks (Violating rule 3) *2601:249:4101:642F:EC69:D669:F980:BFF1 (Violating rules 1 and 3) *2600:1700:C400:CA50:31E4:E026:BF31:B602 (Later he was: 2600:1700:C400:CA50:F46C:BF68:1CD6:722E) (Violating rules 4 and 11 also 5) *184.88.24.214 (Violating rule 3) *Danny Luseum (Violating rules 1 and 3) *Rocky Cadillan (Violating rule 3) *I'm Not The Blocked User (yes, that's his name) (Violating rules 1 and 3) *2601:4A:C400:457C:AD14:2ACE:1CD2:763D (Violating rule 3) *Franklin Turtle (Violating rule 3) *LBlover sukers (Violating rule 11) *2A00:23C4:A90B:9B00:49AB:DDD3:88F:6F1B (Violating rules 1 and 3) *2601:4A:C400:457C:D4F2:6F1:1E7C:B287 (Violating rule 3) *The_Fox_And_The_Hound_Fanatic_1981 (Violating rule 3) *Matt Howell (Violating rule 9) *New MableAndJesús (Violating rules 1 and 3) *ECopter0 (Violating rules 1 and 3) *Jack198000000 (Violating rule 3) *Theoilvepit ((accidentally) Violating rule 10) *IAmThe789Guy (violating Rule 11) *Mathewhuatehguienapig (violating rules 1 and 3) *Ghuston (violating rule 3) *Matrry292929292929292! (violating rule 11) *Blossom123456789 (Violating rules 4 and 5) *The guy who loses on Wikipedia (violating rules 3 and 9) *Roggenrola99 (Violating rules 1 and 3) *,likujyhtgrfd (Violating rules 1, 3, and 10) *Greasers (Violating rule 3) *luytrewqwertyu (Violating rule 1) *Pinkswan95 (Violating rule 8, and for posting a disrespectful picture) *MLGBoris2011 (Violating rule 11) Currently on Strike 2 (was blocked for 2 weeks) * Daniel Ardison (Violating rules 1 and 3) * Martin Coderey (Violating rule 8) * Brendan Harley (Violating rules 1 and 3) * Ion Television And Light TV Fans (Violating rules 3 and 9) * Luseal Fanatic Rules (Violating rules 1 and 3) *QuboFan2006 (Violating rule 3) Currently on Strike 3 (blocked for life) *72.69.214.156 (Violating rules 1, 3, 6 and 7) *Slickaroo (Violating SO MANY RULES! Violating rules 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, and 1) * Spengblab (Violating rules 1-7) *BFReturnsToTheIntenet (this one's too obvious to tell) *William Lasater (Violating rules 1, 3, 6 and 9) * 24.128.144.16 (Violating rule 3) * Jrandazzo77 (Violating rule 3) ** Jrandazzomr (Violating rule 3) ** Jrandazzo190 (Trying and failing to get past the "3 strikes you're out" policy) * PBS Kids! Fan (rebranded to Hellofreshdoki, then Nature cat 1998) (Constant begging and pleading for wikis and other stuff like others are her slave. Also, violating rule 11 one time) * Kristopher_Fanatic_1997 (Violating rule 3) * 64.45.204.133 (Violating rules 1 and 3) * TheSnuggleToys (Violating rule 11) * ClickThatLink (Violating rule 11) *Ralongi (Violating rule 3) *Barciebt2926262 (Violating rules 1 and 11) *Chocolateomcarlogos (Violating rules 5 and 11) * Hfuruta1 (REPEATEDLY violating rule 3) Category:Lists